Error humano
by somersset
Summary: Una conversación mantiene a Sherlock sumido en el caos mental. One shot.


**Disclaimer: Dios sabe que Sherlock no me pertenece.**

* * *

—Error humano.

 _Pues claro, pero, ¿por qué?_

—No hace falta que saques a relucir lo obvio— Sherlock se estiró cómodamente en el sofá mientras abría el precinto de la caja con parches de nicotina. Entender el comportamiento humano requería, por lo menos, dos parches.

—Me has pedido que piense como tu hermano. Eso es lo que diría Mycroft, luego te dejaría deducir más cosas y te corregiría cada dos frases. Tal vez te robaría otro par de parches. No puedo ofrecerte más.

Sherlock observó como Lauren se impacientaba y asintió mientras miraba al desgastado techo de su apartamento.

—Lo siento- fue algo que salió automáticamente de su boca.

—¿Perdón?

—He dicho que lo siento— disculparse dejaba su boca seca. Sabía que debía decir aquellas palabras, pero no llegaba a entender la necesidad de escucharlas que tenía el resto.

—Ya te he oído— Lauren no parecía necesitarlas en aquel momento.

La habitación quedó en incómodo silencio. Valiosa situación que Sherlock aprovechó para pensar en el funcionamiento de su propia mente. Lauren. ¿Por qué? No habían tenido ninguna conversación después de la primera noche en la que había vuelto a colocarse para traer de vuelta a John. Después Eurus entró en su vida, pero sin embargo, Lauren se había ido.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella precisamente? ¿Por qué en aquel momento?_

La vio taconear, inquieta. Seguro que necesitaba fumar un cigarrillo. Quería salir a la calle con ella a fumar aquel cigarrillo. Quería irse de aquel piso, ¿qué había pasado en aquel piso?

 _¿Por qué has acudido a ella en un primer momento?_

 _Error humano, hermano._

—Necesito…—Sherlock cerró los ojos para concentrarse y evitar que su cerebro adelantase a sus cuerdas vocales. ¿Qué estaba haciendo su cerebro? ¿Estaba gritando desgañitado? ¿Por qué?—… te necesito.

—¿Vas a colocarte otra vez?

—No, creo.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí, Sherlock?

—No lo sé. Quiero encontrar una explicación pero no puedo. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Sherlock, necesitas ayuda. Tú me has llamado.

Procedió a levantar el brazo y a cortar su circulación durante unos minutos. Tal vez cuando la sangre volviese a circular, saturada de nicotina de farmacia, pudiese ver con claridad la situación.

—Necesito tu ayuda— la aguda melodía de su violín le taladraba los oídos. Aquello no podía considerarse música, era ruido, como información falsa que se colaba en su complejo proceso de observación y le hacía equivocarse. Moriarty le había hecho equivocarse una vez. Pero esto no tenía nada que ver con aquel hombre. ¿O sí?

 _¿Me echabas de menos?_

Necesitaba datos verídicos. Fuera ruido. Pedir ayuda a Lauren era la mejor opción.

—Quiero que deduzcas, que me mires y que digas lo que ves. Y no pares— suplicó.

—Estás muerto, Sherlock. Tu cabeza no puede resolver este puzle porque es un sistema incompatible. Te veo demacrado, débil y silencioso. Tú siempre haces música, pero hoy has parado. Quieres que el mundo pare para ti, te estás mareando.

—Mareando— repitió.— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces lo que te pido? ¿Y mi música? Nunca haces lo que te pido.

—¿Quieres que pare?

—Te he dicho que no pares. Sigue.

—Tienes un caso, no sabes resolverlo. Quieres pincharte. Te preguntas por qué me has llamado. ¿Es porque te ayudé a colocarte con esa mierda que preparas en la cocina?

 _Mierda_ , a Lauren le gustaba decir mierda.

Lo explicaba con la metáfora del volcán: un punto caliente en el manto terrestre provocaba la aparición de magma viscoso. Los gases quedaban atrapados en su extrema pesadez y cuando el volcán entraba erupción en la lejana superficie, todo a su alrededor moría por las consecuencias de la explosión. Lauren decía que las palabrotas eran magma ligero. Así el volcán entraba en erupción en silencio, soltando coladas de lava ardiente que arrasaban todo a su paso. Pero en silencio.

Su mente estaba en silencio, había ruido, eso sí, porque divagaba sobre volcanes. Pero lo que de verdad funcionaba estaba en silencio. ¿Te acuerdas de cómo se compone? ¿Te acuerdas de la música?

 _¿Qué te ha pasado? Sólo es una carta, deduce._

 _Deduce, deduce, deduce, deduce, deduce._

Sin previo aviso, Lauren se arrodilló a su lado. Su cara inclinada sobre su pecho. Nunca le habían tomado el pulso tan cerca. Ahora había apoyado su mejilla y su oreja. Parecía concentrada.

—¿Qué escuchas?

—Buscas la respuesta al papel de la chimenea, pero no puedes encontrarla, no te late el corazón. Me necesitas.

 _Para, por favor, no puedo._ Sherlock quería vomitar, miraba a los ojos de Lauren, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho como si aún tuviese la esperanza de oír un débil latido. Nunca habían hecho contacto visual con ella, sus ojos eran de color gris, le revolvían el estómago.

—Deja de mirarme.

Lauren se levantó.

—Eres tú el que me estás mirando, Sherlock.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?— la frustración era tan grande que se sentía cerrado en un envase de cristal que se había adaptado a su cuerpo. El aire no le llegaba a los pulmones. Quería respirarlo a través de un filtro. Así todo iría bien.

Algo en la postura de Lauren le alarmó, como si cada nervio de su cuerpo se hubiese tensado ante el inminente dolor. ¿Qué me duele?

—Deja de hacer ruido— Lauren agarró el brazo por la zona de los parches, provocando un violento torrente de nicotina. Sintió lágrimas de dolor en sus ojos—. Busca los datos verdaderos, mírame. ¿Qué te duele?

Sherlock obedeció, no encontró ninguna variante que no implicase obedecer la voz de Lauren. Tenía unos ojos que le confundían. Tal vez por eso nunca había hecho contacto visual.

—Busco una frase. Ya la he escuchado muchas veces, Mycroft cree que la ha inventado él—. Algo en su interior se había puesto a funcionar bruscamente. Sus nervios enviaban impulsos eléctricos hasta su cabeza.

 _Estás muerto, no oigo tu pulso._

—Sin embargo sabes que es la adecuada. Acabas de pensar en ella.

—No, tú la has pronunciado en alto.

—¿Hay alguna diferencia?— Sherlock se dio cuenta de que Lauren se mantenía erguida de rodillas, como aquel soldado capturado por el bando enemigo que esperaba noblemente un tiro a quemarropa en la nuca. Mycroft habría hecho lo mismo, Lauren se parecía a Mycroft.

 _Me salvó la vida, una vez._

¿Le había salvado la vida? ¿O había sido a Mycroft? ¿Había alguna diferencia? Su mente estaba a punto de entrar en erupción. Lauren parecía impaciente. Lauren era impaciente.

—John está acaba de llegar. Está hablando con la señora Hudson de un evento al que va a asistir. Dice que no sabe si vas a ir y va a subir a preguntártelo. Sigues queriendo pincharte. ¡John!

 _¡JOHN!_

—¡John!— llamó. Sin embargo, ocurrió algo que no había experimentado desde que estuvo encerrado en Sherringford. Su puso se aceleró, llenándole de vida. Sintió la adrenalina en su cuello. Sus pupilas aumentaron de tamaño considerablemente.

—No sabes tener miedo, ¿de qué tienes miedo? John está llegando. No te estoy tomando el pulso pero creo que ya estás bien.

—Te necesito— Sherlock Holmes sintió que suplicaba por su vida.

 _No. Quiero. Morir._

—Aquí me tienes.

 _Mentira. Mentirosa._

John.

Su amigo había entrado en la estancia con dos bolsas de la compra llenas hasta arriba.

—Me he figurado que estarías alimentándote a base de nicotina— John miró al detective, después a la balda de la chimenea. Donde la carta había sido brutalmente apuñalada.

Se sentó en su sillón, depositando antes las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina. La situación que se había encontrado al llegar al piso era más que alarmante, Sherlock estaba pálido, casi catatónico.

—Sherlock, ¿necesitas ayuda con eso?— señaló a la carta— sé que es difícil, pero si Mycroft, que está peor de lo que jamás me habría imaginado, ha podido organizar todo, tú podrías hacerle este último favor.

—Ya lo he resuelto. He necesitado algo de ayuda para pensar.

—No sabía que necesitases eso, pero me alegro— John sonrió con cariño a su amigo. Sabía que no estaba colocado y eso le regalaba un rayo de sol en la brumosa oscuridad en la que se había sumido el 221B de Baker Street después de la explosión—. ¿Qué se va a esculpir en la tumba de Lauren?

Sherlock pestañeó revelando la debilidad causante de que su corazón aún latiera.

—Ella habría querido que los Holmes la hubiésemos honrado con un último "error humano"— algo parecido a una sonrisa se adivinó en su pálido rostro—. Tenía la irritante costumbre de pensar que era un halago.

* * *

 **He vuelto momentáneamente para subir esta especie de reflexión sobre Sherlock. Creo que es impactante la forma en la que esta serie llega a la gente, y necesitaba formar parte, aunque fuese un poco, de aquellos que se atreven a escribir fics sobre ella.**

 **Una vez me planteé un long fic, pero, ¿cómo ahondar en un nuevo personaje si ni siquiera puedo explorar la mente de cualquiera de los personajes de esta serie sin abrirme las venas en canal? Esto es lo más lejos que he llegado, y ya ha sido durísimo (aunque precioso) escribirlo.**

 **Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura como yo de la escritura, hay cosas que no espero entender ni yo: ¿quién es Lauren? ¿qué relación tiene con los Holmes? Lo dejo a vuestros palacios mentales. Aunque si me gustaría pensar que he capturado bien a un Sherlock confuso, pero a saber jajaja**

 **Por cierto, un par de datos: Los diálogos de Lauren no tenían explicaciones porque estábamos en la mente del colega S, y de los pocos datos que logro maginar sobre Lauren son que tiene una relación muy buena con Mycroft, y que conversaba habitualmente con Sherlock para darle el punto de vista de su hermano mayor sin tener que aguantar sus comentarios y su paraguas... Ah! Y perdón por el diálogo caótico, es un poco para que se pille el concepto.**

 **Gracias por leerme! Saludos!**


End file.
